1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting devices, more specifically, to AMOLED display devices and methods for producing the sub-pixel structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the trends require display to have low consumption and high color saturation. Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode (“AMOLED”, hereinafter) Panels is one of the projects in research and development of display panels because of its ability of self-luminous in backlight and its high color saturation.
There are three types of OLED devices in each AMOLED display panel, and the OLED devices of each type emit lights whose color is different from that of any of the other two types. The OLED devices emitting green lights have the features of highest luminous efficiency and high color purity. However, if an OLED device emits red lights with high color purity, the luminous efficiency of the device will sharp decrease. Similarly, if an OLED device emits blue lights with high color purity, the luminous efficiency of the device will sharp decrease as well. However, compared with blue OLED devices, light blue OLED devices have higher luminous efficiencies, similarly, compared with red OLED devices, orange OLED devices have higher luminous efficiencies. Hence, in traditional arrangement for RGB pixels, it is effectively to reduce the power consumption in display screen with the help of the light blue OLED devices and orange OLED devices which are efficient in light emitting. Therefore, the power consumption in display screens can be reduced effectively and the high color saturation of AMOLED display screen can be maintained as well.